


Kitten

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, neko play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou decides to prove to Hitsugi just how serious he is about their relationship by giving the other something he thinks he's always wanted, but won't ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> For bayergal who requested this off jrock_ffrequest.  
> Prompt: kitten  
> Song[s]: "Killer Show" by Nightmare (Album

Shou stood nervously at Hitsugi's door, twisting his fingers in the short leopard-print skirt that barely adorned his body. His upper half was clothed in only a very tight black stretch shirt. The best part of the entire outfit though, had to be the adorable tail pinned to his backside and the cute fluffy kitten ears atop his head.

Finally, he gathered his nerves and reached out, lightly tapping on the door, his leopard-print mittens making the noise hard to hear. So he instead began pawing frantically at the door, the fake claws on the end of his mittens scratching at the wooden surface.

Hitsugi sauntered across his apartment, gently toeing his grey-striped cat out of the way and then peering out the peephole at his visitor. He did a double take, finding his lover of seven months standing on the other side in what appeared to be a skirt... and ears. He made sure his cat had remained where he'd gently pushed her and reached down, unlocking the door and opening it. "Shou... what on Earth?"

Shou quickly stepped inside, his clear stilettos clicking on the tiled floor as he entered. He stood as demurely as he could manage, trying to keep his composure with the other man now staring at him so raptly. He reached up, pawing lightly at the black collar around his neck, making the charm attached clink against the fake nails on his mittens. "Mew?"

The guitarist slowly lifted his hand to the other's neck, running his fingers over the soft skin before pushing Shou's paw away and turning the tag so he could read it. _Hitsugi's Sex Kitten_ He didn't know if he should laugh or moan. The thought alone sent shivers through his body, but more than that, the mental image of his normally fairly reserved Shou standing before him, complete with tail and ears, was more than enough to jump-start his arousal.

He hooked two fingers under the collar and shoved the door closed, flipping the lock back into place. He turned on his heel and tugged Shou along by his collar toward the bedroom. "Are you going to be a good kitty and let daddy do what he wants?"

Shou stumbled after Hitsugi, his footing unsure due to the stilettos he wasn't used to wearing. "Mew!" He nodded vigorously.

The heavily pierced man paused beside his futon and pointed at it. "Sit."

Shou instantly dropped to his knees on the mat and settled his mittened hands in his lap, staring up at Hitsugi as he roamed around the room, picking up items. He strode back to the bed roll and deposited the various things on the edge of the mat - a short leather leash, a riding crop, lubricant, and a condom. Shou's heart beat faster at the sight of the items. He'd known what he was doing was right up Hitsugi's alley, but he hadn't suspected it'd involve the crop. He reached out one paw and batted at it. "Mew?" The lilt to his voice showed his concern.

Hitsugi smiled as he knelt down in front of Shou. He reached out and gently petted his head, scratching behind the left fake ear, causing Shou to tilt his head and emit a soft purring sound. "Don't worry about it, love. I won't hurt you with it. You'll like it." He stopped what he was doing and reached down, unzipping his pants and freeing his now fully aroused member. He stroked it lightly for a moment and then eyed Shou. "Use your paws on your daddy."

Shou reached out, putting both of his mitted hands around his lover's cock, doing his best to stroke him with his palms. He was determined to make this entirely for Hitsugi tonight. He'd taken so much from the man over the time they'd known one another, especially since they'd started sleeping together. It was well past time for him to give back to him, in any way he wanted.

The guitarist pushed his hips into each thrust, only pausing long enough to pick up the leash and attach it to the small metal ring on Shou's collar. He slowly wound the leather around his hand, pulling Shou in to kiss him deeply. His tongue danced around the other man's, swirling and dipping with it. He could taste a bit of wine on the other man and it only heightened his need for him. He pulled back and crawled further onto the mat. "On your paws, kitten."

The vocalist instantly moved, getting on all fours and thrusting his ass into the air, as if presenting it to the other man.

Hitsugi smiled as he pushed the skirt up enough to reveal that Shou was not wearing any underwear. "Naughty kitty," he traced one finger over Shou's exposed balls, "no undies." He pulled his hand back and the smacked it down against the pale orb of flesh that was Shou's ass-cheek.

The blonde gasped, his back arching and a soft mewl escaping his lips. His lover was right, he did like being spanked. Maybe the riding crop would also feel good.

When Shou's back arched, Hitsugi reached down, grabbing the crop and fisting his hand around the handle. He brought it up and then lightly smacked it back down on Shou's pale flesh. He repeated the action, harder each time, until Shou let out a squeak. A smirk caressed his lips as he switched to the other cheek, keeping his current strength for each and every strike.

Shou closed his eyes and bowed his head as his hands fisted in the material under him. He wanted so badly to ask for something more, but he knew this wasn't for him, wasn't for what he wanted. If Hitsugi chose to give him what he wanted, then he would. If not... then oh well. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and released the bed sheets with one hand to paw at them and whimper softly.

Hitsugi placed the handle of the crop in his mouth, clenching his teeth around it as he grabbed the condom and ripped it open. He quickly rolled it on and lubed himself. A quick glance at Shou's tightly puckered opening proved that his lover hadn't readied himself before appearing at his door. He reached out, lightly brushing over the sensitive area with three fingers, rubbing until he slid one digit smoothly inside the other man. He met no resistance, Shou being familiar enough with him that any nervousness that would have caused him to tense up was completely lacking. He slipped a second finger in and curled both slightly, searching for just the proper angle.

Shou gasped and then quickly covered the sound with a "mew" when his lover's fingers found just the right spot inside him, sending sparks of pleasure along his nerves. He whimpered slightly when Hitsugi removed his fingers, but pushed back eagerly when the other man's cock pressed against his asshole. He loved it when Hitsugi fucked him - he always felt closer, as if they were bound by the physical connection each time. When the guitarist pushed in, he had a hard time keeping a moan from escaping his lips.

Hitsugi gripped Shou's hips firmly as he slowly pulled back out and then thrust back in. It was always pure bliss being inside Shou's body. He was never so tight it hurt, nor was he so gapped it was unpleasantly loose. Instead, it felt like the other man was made for him, made simply to sheathe his cock within. He set a steady pace - not too fast, but not too slow, either. After a few minutes, he repositioned himself and let go of Shou's hip with one hand, his eyes on the little neko ears on his lover as he reached up and removed the crop from his mouth, gripping it once more in his hand.

Shou felt Hitsugi's hand leave his hip and he anticipated the feel of the crop once more. When it struck the side of his ass, he cried out, the heavy-handedness of it unexpected. He longed to shuck one of the mittens and grasp his own arousal, which was now achingly hard and jutting out from his body, bobbing gently at each forward thrust of Hitsugi into his body. Pre-cum beaded at his tip and clung precariously to his skin, threatening to drop off onto the mat at any moment.

As Hitsugi brought the riding crop down once more, before casting it aside, he murmured his appreciation to Shou, "such a wonderful pet... so nice and warm around my cock." He pushed himself into Shou faster, grunting with the effort. The other felt so good around him like this. He refocused on the tail that flapped around as he pushed his cock into Shou's ass and grinned as he reached around, grasping Shou's other 'tail' and jerking him off.

Shou felt Hitsugi's hand wrap around him and he shuddered at the feeling, mewing loudly in an attempt to mask the fact that he wanted to moan. Almost immediately, his orgasm swept over him and he came hard, his release spurting out over the sheets, the last bit of it dripping on his lover's fingers.

Hitsugi slammed into him once more, his cock twitching as he spilled himself inside Shou. He slowly pulled back out, yanking off the condom and tossing it aside before bringing his hand to his lips and licking at it. "Kitty gave me cream." He chuckled softly before releasing the leash and lightly pushing on Shou so that he tumbled onto the bed mat on his side. Avoiding the cum, he lay down beside him and unhooked the entire collar, tossing it aside and leaning in to gently kiss the other man. "So... what brought this on?"

Shou shifted closer to Hitsugi, carefully entwining their legs and resting his head on the other man's arm. "I wanted to show you how much I care... that I'd do anything you want me to just to make you happy." He ducked his head, blushing a little.

He trailed a finger over the vocalist's arm. "You're adorable like this... but you don't have to prove anything to me, love."

Shou smiled, burying his head against the other man's chest. That was all he'd ever needed to know.

**The End**


End file.
